wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hrabia Sandorf/V/5
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część V | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} V. Sprawiedliwość. Hrabia Sandorf Maciej spłacił dług wdzięczności dzieciom Andrzeja Ferrato. Pani Batory, Piotr i Sawa byli nakoniec połączeni. Należało tylko ukarać zbrodniarzy. Kilka dni po walce, stoczonej z Senusitami, wyspiarze zajęli się gorliwie uporządkowaniem pobojowiska i naprawą uszkodzonych fortyfikacyj. Nie bacząc na lekkie rany, Piotr, Luigi, Cypel Pescade i Przylądek Matifon, czuli się zdrowymi i swobodnymi. Można jednak zapewnić, że żaden z nich nie oszczędzał się w niebezpieczeństwie. To też jaka była ich radość, gdy wszyscy spotkali się w pałacu z Sawą Sandorf, z Maryą Ferrato, z panią Batory i ze starym wiernym Borikiem. Oddawszy ostatnią posługę poległym, mała kolonia mogła swobodnie odetchnąć z taką błogą ufnością, że nic już nie zamąci jej spokoju. Porażka zadana Senusitom była rozstrzygającą, a Sarkany, który namówił sekciarzy do tej wyprawy był w mocy doktora i nie mógł złośliwemi podźeganiami dogadzać swemu uczuciu zemsty i nienawiści. Zresztą Antekrittanie postanowili zająć się gorliwie wykończeniem niezawodnego systemu obrony. Miano też postarać się o więcej kolonistów, którym bogactwo ziemi mogło zapewnić dobrobyt. Nakoniec nic już nie stało na przeszkodzie małżeństwu Piotra z Sawą Sandorf. Uroczystość tę tak pożądaną naznaczono na dzień 9 grudnia. Cypel Pescade wziął się gorliwie do powierzonego mu zadania przerwanego napadem korsarzy afrykańskich. Jednak należało bez dalszej zwłoki postanowić coś o losie Sarkaniego, Silasa Toronthala i Karpeny. Uwięzieni oddzielnie w kazamatach warowni, nie wiedzieli dotychczas, że są w ręku doktora Antekritta. Dnia 6 grudnia, we dwa dni po odniesionem zwycięztwie nad Senusitami, doktór rozkazał wprowadzić więźniów do wielkiej sali oczekując ich przybycia na uboczu wraz z Piotrem Batorym. W tem to miejscu trzej zbrodniarze ujrzeli się po raz pierwszy po dłuższem niewidzeniu. Zdrajców stawiono przed trybunałem miasteczka Artenah, składającym się z najpoważniejszych kolonistów wyspy. Karpena drżał jak liść osiki, w każdym jego ruchu i słowie znać było trwogę i dręczący niepokój. Ponure jego oblicze przybrało bardziej jeszcze dziki wyraz. Rzucił złowrogie spojrzenie na wszystkie strony, nie śmiąc patrzeć swoim sędziom w oczy. Silas Toronthal nie starał się nawet ukryć swego pognębienia. Ze zwieszoną na piersi głową unikał instynktowo wzroku swego wspólnika. Sarkany był pod wpływem jednego tylko uczucia. Miotał nim zapamiętały gniew, że poddał w ręce doktora Antekritta. Gdy wszyscy usiedli na swoich miejscach, Luigi stanął przed trybunałem, a zwróciwszy się do Hiszpana, rzekł: — Karpeno, jestem Luigi Ferrato, a moim ojcem był Rybak z Rovigno. Ty nikczemną zdradą pchnąłeś go do więzienia w Stein, gdzie umarł! Oskarżony drgnął i na chwilę się podniósł. Pod wrażeniem zawiści krew uderzyła mu do głowy. Oczy nawet krwią zabiegły. Dopiero dziś uwierzył, że w uliczkach Maderaggio spotkał rzeczywiście Maryą i że brat jej, Luigi Ferrato, wie o nikczemnym jego postępku, który jak mu się zdawało, powinien był pozostać tajemnicą. Miejsce Luigiego zajął Piotr. Zwróciwszy się do bankiera, odezwał się, następującemi słowami: — Silasie Toronthalu, poznajesz przecież we mnie Piotra Batorego, syna Stefana Batorego, patryoty węgierskiego, którego wraz Sarkanym, twoim wspólnikiem, wydałeś w ręce austryackiej policyi w Tryeście. Przez was to zostali oni na śmierć skazani! A spojrzawszy na Trypolitańczyka, dodał: — Jestem Piotrem Batorym, którego usiłowałeś zamordować w Raguzie, panie Sarkany! Jestem też narzeczonym panny Sawy, córki hrabiego Macieja Sandorfa, wykradzionej przez ciebie przed piętnastu laty z zamku Artenah! Zdawało się, że słowa te miały skutek piorunu, uderzającego nad głową Silasa Toronthala. Bankier zbladł jak trup, ujrzawszy przed sobą młodego inżyniera... Sarkany milczał. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i usiłował okazać bezczelną obojętność na czynione mu zarzuty, pomimo, że w jednej chwili powieki jego nerwowo zadrgały. Żaden ze zbrodniarzy nie odważył się przemówić w swojej obronie. Bo i cóż zresztą mogli powiedzieć wobec ofiar, które zdawały się powstawać z grobu, aby zdrajców oskarżyć! A nędzników czekała jeszcze większa niespodzianka. Po przemowie Piotra i Luigiego, powstał doktór Antekritt i rzekł głosem poważnym: — Ja zaś jestem towarzyszem Władysława Zathmara i Stefana Batorego, rozstrzelanych patryotów w dziedzińcu warowni Pizino, skutkiem waszej denuncyacyi! Jestem ojcem Sawy, porwanej przez was z domu rodzicielskiego, aby zagarnąć resztki mego mienia! Jestem hrabia Maciej Sandorf!... Tym razem skutek oskarżenia był zbyt widocznym. Nogi Silasa Toronthala drżały tak, że się pochylił aż do ziemi, podczas gdy Sarkany zwinął się w kłębek, jak gdyby chciał zniknąć z przed oczów otaczających go osób. Natenczas rozpoczęto przesłuchiwać oskarżonych. Zbrodnie ich nie były tego rodzaju, by się dały zaprzeczyć lub by je można przebaczyć. Przewodniczący przypomniał Sarkaniemu, że napad Senusitów na wyspę uorganizowany przez niego dla osobistych interesów, pociągnął za sobą wiele nowych ofiar, których przelana krew domaga się zemsty, poczem, pozwoliwszy oskarżonym bronić się, odwołał się na prawa stósownie do ustawy, nadającej mu władzę doraźnego sądu. — Silasie Toronthal, Sarkany, Karpeno — rzekł on — ponieważ staliście się przyczyną śmierci Stefana Batorego, Władysława Zathmara i Andrzeja Ferrato, przeto na śmierć jesteście skazani! — I owszem! — odparł szyderczo Sarkany, którego wrodzona bezczelność nie opuszczała do ostatniej chwili. — Łaski — zawołał Karpena w przystępie podłego upokorzenia. Silasowi Toronthal brakło sił, ażeby przemówić choć słowo. Niebawem odprowadzono zasądzonych do więzienia, gdzie byli bacznie strzeżeni. Zachodziło teraz pytanie, jaką śmiercią ukarać zbrodniarzy? Ażeby nie kalać krwią zdrajców wyspę Antekrittę, postanowiono odesłać zbrodniarzów na wysepkę Kenkraf, gdzie wyrok śmierci miał zostać wykonanym przez rozstrzelanie. Tego samego wieczora jeden z „Elektryków” pod dowództwem Luigiego Ferrato przewiózł pod silną eskortą trzech skazanych na wysepkę. Nazajutrz rano miała się odbyć egzekucya. Sarkany, Silas Toronthal i Karpena uwierzyli, że ostatnia godzina życia jest blizką... Wylądowawszy na wysepce Sarkany zbliżył się do Luigiego. — Czy dziś wieczór? — zapytał. Luigi nie odpowiedział ani słowa. Skazani zostali sami, a noc już zapadła, gdy „Elektryk” powrócił do portu Antekritty. W taki to sposób wyspa została oswobodzoną od obecności zdrajców. Nie było też najmniejszej obawy, iżby wydaleni mogli się ratować ucieczką, gdyż dwadzieścia mil pełnego morza oddzielało ich od stałego lądu. — Niewątpliwie pozjadają się wzajemnie do jutra — rzekł Cypel Pescade. Noc ta wydała się wszystkim nieskończenie długą. Hrabia Sandorf niezmrużył oka. W jego oknie widziano światło do świtu. O godzinie piątej zrana opuścił swój gabinet, ażeby udać się do głównej sali pałacowej, gdzie Piotr Batory i Luigi już go oczekiwali. W dziedzińcu stał oddział strzelców, odkomenderowany do egzekucyi. — Piotrze i Luigi — odezwał się hrabia Sandorf do przyjaciół — czy zdrajcy sprawiedliwie na śmierć skazani zostali? — Bezwątpienia na taką zasłużyli karę! — odparł Piotr. — Nie inaczej! — rzekł Luigi — niepodobna się litować nad tymi nędznikami! — Niech się więc spełni czyn sprawiedliwy, a Bóg niech wybaczy zbrodniarzom to, czego ludzie przebaczyć im nie mogli!... Hrabia Sandorf kończył te słowa, gdy nagle straszliwy huk, spowodowany wybuchem, wstrząsnął pałacem, a nawet całą wyspą, jak gdyby gwałtowne trzęsienie ziemi nastąpiło. Wszyscy trzej wybiegli z sali, podczas gdy przerażona ludność miasteczka Artenah poczęła uciekać z pomieszkań. Olbrzymi słup ognia i dymu, zmięszanego z ogromnemi bryłami i gradem kamieni wzbił się ku niebu do nadzwyczajnej wysokości. Po pewnem przeciągu czasu liczne te gruzy padały koło wyspy, wzruszając potężnie wodami morza, a gęste chmury zakryły cały horyzont... Z wysepki Kenkraf i z trzech skazanych nie pozostało ani śladu, gdyż nagły wybuch wszystko zniweczył. Jak wiadomo wysepka Kenkraf, z obawy przed Senusitami podminowaną została. Podmorskie druty łączyły dwie wyspy ze sobą, a jedna elektryczna iskra wystarczała, by najniezawodniejszy wybuchowy materyał spowodował straszną katastrofę. Ukryto też pod cienką warstwą zimni wiele samopalnych przyrządów, które naciśnięte nogą musiały wywołać eksplozyą. I tak się też stało. Jeden ze skazanych stanął przypadkiem na taki przyrząd. Z tego powodu cała wysepka uległa najzupełniejszemu zniszczeniu. — Bóg sam ukarał zbrodniarzy! — rzekł hrabia Maciej Sandorf. W trzy dni później odbył się ślub Piotra Batorego z Sawą Sandorf w kościółku miasteczka Artenah. Przy tej to sposobności doktór Antekritt podpisał się po raz pierwszy swojem prawdziwem nazwiskiem. Od onej chwili pozostał już dla wszystkich hrabią Maciejem Sandorfem spełniwszy czyn sprawiedliwy, który był zadaniem jego żywota. Kilka słów wystarczy, ażeby zakończyć to opowiadanie. Po upływie trzech tygodni Sawa Batory uznaną została przez rząd austryacki za prawną dziedziczkę mienia hrabiego Sandorfa. List pani Toronthal, jakoteż uczyniona przez bankiera deklaracya, która wyjaśniała wszystkie szczegóły i cel porwania małej dziewczynki wystarczała, aby udowodnić tożsamość osoby. Ponieważ Sawa nie miała jeszcze lat ośmnastu, przeto zwrócono jej wszystkie dobra pozostałe w Karpatach i w Siedmiogrodzie. Zresztą hrabia Sandorf mógł sam odebrać swe posiadłości, korzystając z amnestyi, danej politycznym przestępcom, ale nie chciał przestać być opiekunem i głową licznej rodziny Antekritanów. Na tej to wyspie postanowił zakończyć swój żywot pośród tych, co go tak szczerze kochali. Dzięki też nowym zabiegom naczelnika, mała kolonia ciągle się zwiększała. W przeciągu jednego roku ludność się zdwoiła. Uczeni i wynalazcy wezwani przez hrabiego Sandorfa przybyli tu zużytkować swoje pomysły, które bez jego porady i materyalnego poparcia byłyby pozostały bezowocnemi na zawsze. To też Antekritta stała się wkrótce najwspanialszą wyspą mórz syryjskich, uzyskawszy najzupełniejsze bezpieczeństwo przez wykończenie niezrównanego systemu obronnego. Cóż powiedzieć o pani Batory, Maryi i Luigim Ferrato, albo o Piotrze i Sawie, którzy czuli się być u szczytu wymarzonego szczęścia? Cóż mówić o Cyplu Pescade i Przylądku Matifon, najpoważniejszych kolonistach Antekritty, co żałowali tylko, że już nie mieli sposobności poświęcać się dla swego dobroczyńcy... Hrabia Maciej Sandorf spełnił w zupełności swe zadania życia, a gdyby nie smutne wspomnienie o dwóch towarzyszach: Stefanie Batorym i Władysławie Zathmarze byłby też zaznał zadowolenia, jakiego doczekać się może tu ca tym świecie szlachetny człowiek uszczęśliwiający wszystkich około ciebie. Pewną bowiem jest rzeczą, że na żadnem morzu tego ziemskiego globu, nie istnieje wyspa pod każdym względem tak szczęśliwa, jak Antekritta. To też, gdy Przylądek Matifon zawoła nieraz w uniesieniu: — Doprawdy!... czy też zasłużyliśmy na to wszystko, co posiadamy?... — Zapewne że nie mój Przylądku... Ale cóż chcesz, musimy się z naszym losem pogodzić! — odpowiada z rezygnacyą Cypel Pescade. Koniec części piątej i ostatniej.